Our Paths Cross Once More
by Pancakesarefabulous
Summary: Ayane Shizuka childhood friend of Killua and Bradley (oc) tired of being an assassin runs away after 3 years she decides to join the hunter exam She meets Killua and Bradley again and i wonder what will happen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna! I know what you're gonna say it would be along the lines of stop making stories and update the ones you already have!**

**But how am I going to update if I don't know if you want me to just tell me in reviews and if you have ideas for my story like plot or if you want your OC there or something PM me and now I introduce **

**Bradley Sayan**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: boy seriously**

**Appearance: black hair blood red eyes a cat hat that's black and has red buttons for eyes**

**Personality: easily jealous, tsundere, hot-headed, loud mouthed**

**Ayane's bio is on my profile**

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

One afternoon a little girl around 6 was kicking a ball out of boredom when she heard a howl her eyes widened and she jumped on a branch but she slipped and fell closing her eyes. She expected to hit the ground but instead she felt something warm and fluffy she opened them to see a large white wolf that had green eyes she sighed.

"You caught me oh well now I have to see mom and dad again and then they'll make me wear a dress again" she shuddered at the thought "right?"

It nodded its head

"I knew it well let's get this show on the road Kiba!" the white wolf barked in response before running towards the mansion that just magically appeared

She looked at Kiba and raised her hand to knock at the door when suddenly

"**AYANE SHIZUKA GET IN THIS INSTANT I HAVE THE PERFECT DRESS FOR YOU AND HURRY BEFORE THE ZOLDYCKS AND SAYANS COME OR ELSE!"**

"Y-yes mom I'm coming." She says wearily 'Glob I wonder what monstrosity of a dress I'll wear tonight' she thought anime tears came from her eyes when she remembered the last time basically she looked like this T^T yup she hates them that much man I feel sorry for her just writing it anyway back to topic Dante where am I

Dante: she went in the room and her mother gave her a floor length puffy pink dress with frills and ribbons

Dana: Oh the horror! I have a friend she would love a dress like that anyway Dante continue

Dante: ooooooookay? *clears throat and suddenly has British accent*

"I can't wear this it's too…too…too…" Ayane said backing away

"Too what?" Ayane's mother urged

"GIRLY!" Ayane screamed "and pink is not my colour"

Dana: it really isn't

Dante: will you but out?!

"I have a blue one here if you'd like" she said while giving Ayane the evil eye

"uhm you know what? Blue's fine it's wonderful, perfect even, I'll get changed now!" she said getting the pink dress by accident she ran back in and got the blue one saying "wrong dress!"

After she changed her mom and dad smiled while complimented how she looked then her older and only brother one of the few people who understood her came out of the kitchen. He was drinking chocolate milk when he saw her he spit it all out "what the **HELL** is she wearing?" since he was 12 he could say minor curse words

"Mind your language Kanade or else~"

"Y-yes mother I will" he said scare for what might happen to him

"That goes for everyone" She said looking at her snickering husband

"Shit" was all he said before she pulled his ear

"What did I just say?! Mind your language means no cursing got that!" he nodded

"Good now if you need me I'll be in my room" she said walking away "and this place better be in one piece when I get back"

"Yes ma'am!" they said saluting

'This will be a looooooooong day' they all thought sighing

As you can see the patriarch of the famous Shizuka family of assassins is the motthaer and se is scary as HELL


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people ha-ha anyway onto the story**

**(Ayane's P.O.V.)**

Onii-chan and dad went to change so I decided to watch anime there has to be something to watch I turn the T.V. and watch Naruto I was so engulfed on watching I didn't notice the front door open then something just grabbed my remote and switched it to basketball I hate that sport.

Dana: I hate it too you're not alone…Back to story

I turned around to see Bradley and Killua smirking "I was at the part where Sasuke kills Itachi!" I whine

"Okay okay we'll change it back…Once you catch us!" Bradley says while running with killua I begin running too after about 10 minutes of running I catch them we laughed our butts off

"How…Did you…Catch us…In that dress" they said in between breaths

I shrug "I don't know ha-ha"

Ticci Toby: Later that evening a giant pancake came and-

Dante: Toby I'm warning you get out you're not even in this fanfic

Toby: aww okay BYE DANA!

Dana: BYE PANCAKE BUDDY I'LL MISS YOU BRO!

Anyways later that evening I was walking alone when I got pulled by onii-chan and he said.

"Wanna get revenge on mom?"

"Duh yeah I do what are we gonna do?"

He then tells me the plan I smile largely. We go to the kitchen and get a large container of melted chocolate that onii-chan already prepared. We pushed it right above mom and dad from the 2nd floor when someone tapped my shoulder I turned to see Killua and Bradley

"What are you doing?" they ask

"Getting revenge for my little sister." Kanade said as if it was a logical thing anyone would do

"Cool how are you going to do it?"

"Watch and learn people watch and learn" I say and giggle I nod to onii-chan and we dump it on them then we use our assassin skills to move to my room then we heard

"**KANADE AYANE!"**

"Yes mom?" we say sticking our heads out the door

"Do you know who did this?" she asked clearly pissed

"No do you onii-chan?"

"Why no I don't Ayane but mom you should take a bath before the chocolate dries." Onii-chan said once we closed the door we brofisted the whole night we laughed and played games like truth or dare.

~3 years later~

I went up to my parents after another mission I'm sick of all the killing I can't take it anymore so I'm leaving recently I found this book in the study it's about nen even though I hate reading. It interested me somehow I entered my parents' room

"Mother, father I have something important to say." I said seriously this is actually rare to see me serious

"What might it be?" dad said raising an eyebrow

"I can't be an assassin anymore-"

"Blasphemy! How could you say that in front of us what would make you say such words" mom screeched at me I only glared in response

"I see the fear and pain in their faces and I see their family watch me like a monster! Do you think i enjoy their pain? Well you're dead wrong! Someone who enjoys others' strife and pain they're the ones who deserve to die! Not the innocent!" I say with all my frustrations

"…" they stood there speechless

"That's what I thought and don't send anyone after me I won't hesitate to kill them" I say as I exit

On my way through the gates I hear a whimper I turn to see Kiba not in his true beast form but as a small wolf

"You want to come along?"

He nodded

"Might as well have someone look after me let's go."

I walk around aimlessly around the forest a few miles away from the hell hole I use to call home when suddenly I hear a beast too weak to fight it I just wait for my end when an arrow came from the branch I look to see a guy with a bow and arrow and due to hunger I fainted. When I woke up I saw the same person he handed me some soup I took it slowly and drank it but saved some for Kiba who sat beside me

"Thanks for saving me what's your name? I'm Ayane."

"My name's Pokkle. What are you doing in the woods alone at night?" he said looking at me with a serious look

"Eh? Ha-ha funny story actually I um…ran away." I say and stuck my tongue childishly while rubbing my neck

"And why would you do that?"

"Uh well I got tired of the way my family manipulated me into…doing something I didn't want to do"

"Your lying aren't you, you hesitated so tell the truth."

"Well I guess I have to tell you. I ran away because I'm sick of all the killing I'm forced t-to do and I-I can't take it anymore seeing p-people in pain seeing the look at me like I'm a monster" I confess nearly choking on the tears that come from my trembling form his eyes soften on me and he smiles

"I don't think you're a monster, no not at all, to me your just a girl lost in the woods with a magical beast for a pet" he says grinning

"Can I tag along with you?"

"Sure the more the merrier right?"

"Yeah!"

**yes I'm done finally this will be awesome probably I don't know but read and review people or you don't get pancakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys don't be afraid to review and I take criticism just don't flame I don't wanna burn so yeah on with le story w**

**(Pokkle)**

I woke up the next morning and saw Ayane and Kiba sleeping next to each other 'cute' I thought we've been travelling together for about 3 years now. I wanted to get some food and supplies because we're running low when I was about to leave I heard Ayane say

"Where are you going Pokkle?"

"To go get some supplies."

Her eyes started sparkling "Can I come? Can I can I can I?"

"Sure there's a festival in town let's go." I say while smiling at her childish nature

"Really?! Come on Kiba let's go!" then he jumped on her shoulder (AN: Kiba can be the size of Pikachu or big enough to ride)

As we started walking Ayane suddenly tripped on her hair.

"Why don't you braid your hair?" I ask

She then snapped her fingers and started braiding it when she finished it was messy and just plain messy I sighed "let me do It." I said and she nodded.

When we got there I went to buy the supplies while Ayane browsed the stores. When I got back she had a light brown wolf plush

"Where did you get that?" I ask eyeing her suspiciously

"I won this in a game!" she said hugging it tighter then something caught her eye and she ran to it and pointed at it saying "Pokkle look look it's so cool!"

It was a long black coat with a hood "you want it?" I ask she nodded eagerly I sighed

"Okay I'll get it" I turned to the person selling it "How much is it?" I ask

"200 yen for your little girlfriend." I gave him a blank look "She's not my girlfriend she's like my sister here" I say handing the money and taking the coat "I heard there was a really spooky forest around here can we check it out? It might be fun!" Ayane said while taking the coat and wearing it

"Sure might be nice" we walk up to this supposed 'spooky forest' there was a sign that said

'Forbidden Forest

**LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK**'

But we ignored the sign and we went in the forest the deeper we went the more evil it felt then we heard an inhuman growl we turned around and saw a genruchi an extremely rare monster it basically looks like a giant wolf but it has strange powers if it bites a human that human will be cursed and it can either control you, shoot these special types of arrows made from thin air, grow in strength greatly, change appearance, or create an object so we hunted them down. It suddenly lunged at us I managed to get away but Ayane wasn't so lucky it bit her arm and that left her unconscious I quickly picked her up while Kiba attacked it but her wound started healing and genruchi ears and tail sprouted out the tail brown on top white on the bottom and the tip is black her ears are the same shade of brown with white tips we escaped but barely. We went back to the camp I laid her on the ground after an hour I slept

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was woken by a scream I saw Ayane grabbing her ears running in circles while screaming like a maniac 'she's finally awake but how do I shut her up?' I thought when she stopped screaming she grabbed a book and held it to her chest I'm starting to worry

"Ayane are you okay?" she only nodded

"Okay are you sure?"

"Actually I have to go somewhere…alone"

"What why? Ayane what's going on?"

"I have to meet an old friend so I can train and get stronger." she said smiling

Dana: flashback time! C'mon grab your friends we are gonna watch some memories with-

Dante: do not finish that song now to the flashback

(Ayane)

_I had a mission near heaven's arena I finished it early so I decided to go look around I was reading the encyclopaedia of NEN when suddenly I bumped into someone it was a man and a kid they look oddly familiar_

"_Where did you get that?" the man said_

"_At my home"_

"_I see are you by any chance Ayane Shizuka?"_

_I nod "I see since you have the encyclopaedia of NEN come by any time next year or when you finish reading so I can train you on NEN okay?"_

"_Yes sir but what is NEN?"_

"_Please call me wing-san and once you finish reading you will know"_

_~flashback end~_

"Does this mean good bye?" Pokkle said sadly

I shook my head "of course it isn't we'll see each other again I promise." I say and hug him "You'll always be my onii-chan right?"

"Yeah always and forever but."

"But what?" he let go and grabbed my shoulders then he shook me violently

"YOU BETTER COME BACK OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND NEVER LET YOU GO I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DO THAT IF YOU DON'T COME BACK"

"Y-yes sir!"

I got on Kiba's back and went to wing-san

(Wing)

I was training Zushi when there was a knock at the door I opened the door and saw Ayane with a tail and ears?

"Zushi! We have a visitor and I'm pretty sure you'd be happy to see her!" I called out Zushi came and saw Ayane she had a big smile plastered on her face

"Ayane why do you have a tail and ears?" me and Zushi asked she told us everything that happened and I came to a conclusion

"I see and now you want to learn NEN and you already mastered the Basics so you want to know what type you are and to train?"

"Yes how did you know all that?"

I looked up and stood tall "Magic" I say with sparkles surrounding me Zushi sweat dropped while Ayane awed so after a few weeks of training we made her do the water divination test when she did it the glass immediately broke she apologized countless times while me and Zushi stood there amazed beyond belief when I returned to my senses I said

"You my dear, are an enhancer a powerful one at that but you must learn to keep this under control do you understand?"

"Yes wing-san goodbye I have to go now"

"Good bye and good luck!" I said watching her fleeting figure

(Ayane)

I went to the place where Pokkle and I first met I saw him there eating soup again

"Pokkle!" I call out he turns to me the spoon in his mouth falls in the bowl he drops it and gives me a bone crushing hug almost killing me when he let go he said

"Hey Ayane I heard about this thing called the hunter exam wanna come with me?"

"Duh I'm not stupid! Let's go!"

Dante: that's debateable

Dana: shut up and R&R people


	4. Chapter 4

**Dana: new chapter! New chapter! New chapter!**

**Dante: '-_- uh okay I guess we can start now kind of early don't you think**

**Dana: whatever now let the story begin!**

**(Pokkle)**

"So the exams will begin in about 3 days we should probably get a hotel room or something." I said

"Oh I just remembered Wing-san and Zushi gave me a present" Ayane said digging through her bag she then took out a black coat that had a light blue ribbon to close it, it also had a hood and rabbit ears attached to the hood, a white short-sleeved polo, black shorts, black fingerless gloves, white thigh high socks, and black sneakers

"You're going to wear that at the hunter exam aren't you?" I ask her

"Yup!"

We make our way to zaban city and get a room I just sit back watch some T.V. out of boredom when suddenly a hand comes out of the T.V.

"What the-"

"You shouldn't have done that" the T.V. said 'Since when did T.V.s talk' I thought

"Holy Ship it's the grudge! Or Sadako!" Ayane and I screamed then a blonde guy without eyes but had red dots instead

"AAAHHH! Sadako reject!" we scream

"Hey! I'm no sadako reject!" he said and threw a controller at us hitting Ayane on the head "Ouch" she said he tried to get out but his foot got stuck in the T.V.

Ayane helped him out 'She's too kind for her own good' I thought

"I'm BEN Drowned BEN for short it seems you don't have the game so I must be at the wrong fan fiction… *sigh* again anyways bye guys gonna go annoy Jeff good luck with the exam and in case you ask how I know it's because I'm a ghost" he then went back in the T.V.

"We just met Link from Zelda! Ow!" Ayane said then a controller came from nowhere and hit her

"I can hear you and don't compare me to that little goody-two-shoe"

"Okay we won't" I say to the T.V.

The next day we woke up and got ready for the exam I can't believe she actually wore t but it looks good on her then I ruffle her hair

"Ready?" I ask her

"I was born ready!" I smile at her antics

We make our way to the exam site I say the password and we make our way to the backroom and sit down

"I'm hungry Pokkle when's the food coming?" she asks

I sweat drop "Ayane it's just a password."

"What! And the food sounded really good!" she said shaking me and I passed out

(Ayane)

Oh no oh no oh no oh no I knocked him out what do I do… I know I'll drag him the doors open and I see a lot of angry people then a little green person gives me a badge then gives Pokkle one mine's 52 his is 53 I place him to the side and a guy came up to me

"Hello I'm Tonpa and you are?"

"I'm Ayane nice to meet you Tonpa-san!"

"Are you new here I haven't seen you around here?"

"Yeah! How did you know?!"

"It's my 35th time here!"

"Th-th-thirty fifth?!"

"Yup here some juice to celebrate our friendship!"

"Thank you!" I took a sip and tasted laxatives strong ones too I smile widely "Tonpa-san it tastes really good but the laxatives ruin it" I pouted at the end

He looked stressed and scared "uh I think I have to go bye!"

"Bye-bye Tonpa-san"

"What did I miss?" Pokkle said

"Well a guy gave us badges and a guy named Tonpa gave me a Laxative drink"

"He Gave You WHAT!"

"A laxative drink but it's okay Assassin remember?"

"But still when I get my hands on him he'd wish he'd never been born."

"Uh okay you do that and I'll go look around okay?"

No response…

"Taking that as yes" I walk away and not even 2 minutes someone grabs me I turn to see Bradley I tackle him to the ground crying

"Miss me?"

"You dummy you don't even know! Do you know where Killua is?"

"He'll be coming in a bit."

"Am I interrupting something?" we turn to see Pokkle

"N-no Pokkle this is Bradley my childhood friend, Bradley this is Pokkle my brother!" I say getting up

"What happened to Kanade y'know he's been pretty messed up since you left."

"I ran away so I'm no longer a Shizuka I'm just Ayane now."

"Okay but are we still friends?" a voice said

I turned around to see Killua "Of course we are!" I say hugging him my hood suddenly falls uh oh

"Whoa how did you get the ears?" Bradley and Killua said Pokkle explained for me

"No point in hiding your ears anymore" Pokkle said

Pokkle decided to go so I can catch up with the two when suddenly a really tall guy started explaining what we'll do here then he started walking since Killua rode his skateboard and Bradley had his shoes that had wheels I got my own hover board that could become a small ball I rode it low so it looked like a skateboard

"I see the hover board" Killua said

"Hey you get a skateboard"

"So?"

I tried to think of a comeback but I can't and ended up having steam come out of my ears I was interrupted by a guy telling us that we were cheating

"Sorry Mr" I say getting off and running

"How?" the boys said

"It's an endurance test!" the old man said

"No it's not he just told us to follow him" a boy with spikey hair said

**Yeah done with this chapter and I have a question for everyone should I make a cross-over with hunterxhunter and death note high school AU**


End file.
